oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Erai
Erai Reignhold, a Tiefling with a gentle smile and a cold heart. Player: Kyskei/Hiei History born in luperion to a noble family as the result of experimenting with dark magic by one or more of the red wizards to create magically infused humans while Luperion was still at war. his parents had agreed to bare him because they were unable to have children themselves and needed an heir. the result being an infernal being though both parents were human, Erai were looked upon only slightly better than the half elves of the city born holding a black egg with intricate silver paterns it took 2 grown men to seperate the child from the egg and once they did he grew wild and demonic until they returned it to him he was born on the 1st of abadius in the year 931 tought to read and train creatures of similar nature as pets for the event of his egg hatching, he showed that he was quite the intelligant lad as a child he dreamt of the arcane wonders that lied outside the city but he was never let out of the big castles of his training and experimentation. the result being him having only met a select small group of people in his time before adventuring and had no friends to speak of. but his parents and the wizards that trained and tested on him were kind enough as long as he listened and did as he was told as a child Erai was betrothed to a girl that was born in experiments similar to his own, in a political marriage to be consummated upon reaching age of majority (about the time he starts adventuring) he was betrothed to a tiefling girl named Aria webdale she seemed like a kind girl and they grew close over the few times they saw each other a month as an adolescent Erai's body had a breakdown after a perticularly straining magical experiment when he woke up his body had markings of spiked chains ending in snake heads from his arms and legs swirling upwards up to his neck where they bite in seemingly as if binding him. he can still move fine but sometimes he swears he can feel sudden sharp pains from them, holding his egg always seemed to lessen the pain by quite a lot. going into adulthood it is a month before the wedding and Erai and Aria are to get closer before then so they are set up with an evening together, the evening went splendid and Erai thought it was very edjucational because up to this point they had been more friends than lovers and it is the first time Erai had any alcohol. and they fall asleep in bed together making sure nothing of the scandalous happaned before the wedding as his parents tought him, he drifted off to sleep without a worry. when Erai woke up he found it strange that he could not feel the woman beside him, he had always been a perceptive lad so he was surprised at the fact he did not notice her leaving the bed, he chuckled brushing it off as the wine, he had heard wine could do strange things to the person that drank it. and he sat up to get dressed when he saw the glass door to the balcony was wide open and a rope was tied to the fence as to let someone climb down. two things clicked in his head at this point, the first being how is the door open it has been magically sealed all the time I've lived here. the second being THE EGG. he quickly looked over at his nightstand, he alwasy kept it withing arms reach and it was gone... he had never felt this before as he was a newborn last time he had been seperated from it. he felt a sudden black mist of hate filling him and the chains seared with agonizing pain before it all went black. he came to and what he saw was dusk through a broken window. He found himself sitting in a chair with the two elven servants that had tended to him all his life, dead and brutalized at his feet. With scorch marks all over the room and every piece of furniture in the room broken and smashed even the chair was missing a leg, one of the double doors was on the floor the other hanging from one hinge. he quickly took action despite all that laid before him there was only one thought in his mind: I need to get my egg back. he went outside his room to go to the dressing room where he found the cloths he used when his family took him over to Aria's home every now and again. it was a silver threaded robe with black and red markings fashioned after the style of the markings on his egg. he put on the cloths and some boots and grabbed a quick 300 gold he could find and left to buy gear and track the bitch down. he found it strange that none of the wizards that had worked on him were in the house when he left nor his parents. but it was good that he didn't find their corpses there eather it's a month since then and Erai has tracked Aria to Haven where he lost her trail and has spent his time earning a living there and keeping an ear out for rumors that might lead to her. Erai is going out on adventures to finder her and also using this as an excuse to go out and see the world. he also NEEDS his egg back. notable things about parents: his mother Laila Raignhold is quite artistic and crative, enjoying to paint, draw and creat all sorts of beautiful works of art is held in high esteam when it comes to her magical prowess as a wizard his father Marco Raignhold likes to experiment with alchemy and similar magic and is noted for his creation of multiple powerful magical items used by many powerful people within luperion SIDE NOTE: during a good time talking with what he thought were his new friends, Absalom the paladin took advantage of the princess specifically to hurt Erai, Erai succumbed to poison quickly after this and woke up in the temple of the shepard. in his blind hatered for the Vile man that would hurt him... and use the princess to do this. Erai Requiered of the Shepard that he be given: THE POWER TO CRUSH MY ENEMIES AND THROW THEM INTO THE WIND. his life taking an unexpected turn he is seen punching and destroying tree's in a nerby forest the next morning and every morning after, the shepherd showing him a new way SO FAR IN HIS QUEST: he was doing a job at a circus where he got a reading from an old oracle that looked kinda crooked like a witch and the reading went as follows: ☀the egg is in a valley to the east in a forest of death, it is outside a safe haven and is held by the one that betrayed your heart Appearance this pale skinned tiefling with eyes as deep and dark as the abyss itself with a faint silver light in the middle and hair as fair, delicate and black as smoke in the night. with horns seemingly growing along with his power and a tail swiftly swinging about. prefering to dress in the colors of black, silver and red, he walks around with a relexed but not quite leant back poise and always with a gentle smile on his face once the people around him get's used to his appearance he will look quite docile and friendly he never shows pain as anything other than exhaustion to be rested off because he needs to keep the smile on his face and is almost always in pain from the marks anyway. Personality curious about most things since he has not seen or heard of most things outside of his house back in Luperion outside of what he has read in books. which leads him to ask a lot of questions, he also is quite inexperianced with people so he may act in rash, unexpected and sometimes stupid ways. though he always keep a smile up through most of it. when he is left alone with someone he wants something from is the only time he doesn't smile leaving a blank face with only eyes that seemingly stare deep into someone's soul as he does what he need to do. he however absolutsly refuse to show anyone this if he can help it. and his time away from people and spent in extreamly painful experiments and effects caused by the only people he's known have leaft him with extreamly twisted morals coupled with a lack of knowlage of what is even considered moral by others. Friends Silvia is so far his only friend though he is aquainted with the ironbeards ,redmane and some other adventurers Amaria is now considered a friend by Erai Enemies Aria because she stole his egg and the ringmaster for dropping a large dragonborn on him Aspirations I need my egg back, I would like to explore the world, maybe learn some necromancy Category:Old Lore